


What Happens Next?

by paintedgold_sprinkledblack



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, If you haven't finished the game u probably want to avoid, Kingdom Hearts 3, Post Kingdom Hearts 3, Rating May Change, SPOILERS for KH 3!!!, They're a family now, and some that are NOT, but there will be some relationship stuffs, everyone becomes super good friends, family/friend love, i'm not going super deep in relationship stuffs, it's one of the things i want most in future kh games, let sora swear, mess with the flock and you get the glock, post-kh 3 fluff, there are some serious chapters, there shall be fluff, there will be swearing in later chapters, they're super protective of each other, this is really just life after
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 06:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17913905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintedgold_sprinkledblack/pseuds/paintedgold_sprinkledblack
Summary: Post-Kingdom Hearts III (spoilers!)Life is settling down, and now the healing process can begin. A group of people that met, fought and befriended one another under the darkest of circumstances can finally reconnect with their loved ones, as well as make new connections.There will be ups and downs, but when they're together, no obstacle is too tall to conquer.





	What Happens Next?

It was a cooler day on Destiny Islands, a rare occasion as Summer was at its peak. The sun still shone brilliantly, a soft breeze carrying the clouds slowly across the bright blue sky, the palm trees rustling quietly. The waves pushed gently upon the shore, a truly beautiful day to spend on the play island.

 

A spiky-haired teen lay in the shade provided by the trees (he promised his friends he wouldn’t nap in the sun for hours and get burnt to a crisp as he used to when he was younger), watching the leaves dance lazily about. He allowed himself to be completely immersed in simply being. Breathing deeply to keep his mind clear, merely soaking in the calm and focusing on the warmth enveloping him.

 

Sora had officially been placed on vacation. So no fighting, no missions, no going off by himself, no training, no summoning his Keyblade. Which was honestly fine by him. Even in the moment of peace, his heart ached down to its very core. It felt infinitely better than it had, though he and everyone else knew he had to take it easy.

 

Destroying your heart and soul is just as painful as it sounds, though he’d never say exactly how much pain he’d truly been in. What he didn’t know was _how long the recovery would take._ Sora wasn’t as stupid as people made him out to be, he knew he wouldn’t return from all he did and immediately feel a hundred percent. He didn’t complain though, as being alive and hurt was far better than being dead.

 

However, he also didn’t realize how agonizing it would be to regain his heart, his life. While intact, his heart was still seriously injured. Whole, but cracked in the most simple of terms. Sora’s Heart Station was in better condition than the last time he’d seen it, the large chunks of glass missing still gone, but darkness no longer oozed from the breaking points. Walking on it was less terrifying, no longer groaning and cracking under his feet. Slowly but surely it began to mend itself, but the discomfort and tightness in his chest remained. It would still be some time before he would see any significant progress.

 

 

He’d slept _a lot_ since returning from Shibuya, where he was placed into a game that would either destroy or save his life. His connections from those closest to him being the entry fee. The experience was a little hazy now, though not as hazy as Sora wished. His already shattered heart was only further damaged by severing all connections he had. He’d practically been an empty husk, the only thing driving him was the determination to win and regain whatever it is he lost, and to keep his partner alive.

 

It may have easily been the worst thing to happen to Sora in his entire life.

 

He watched people he came to know be erased, vanishing in front of his very eyes. Knowing it could be him next, knowing he may never find out what was taken from him. The unrelenting fear that gripped and tore at him every time he felt the slight jolt in his right hand, watching the timer starting its countdown. The screams of utter devastation from a girl who watched her brother struck down and erased, only for her to be erased minutes later, unable to find a new person to pair up with.

 

Watching comrades, strangers, and family being forced to choose who lived and who died. Some were forced to fight other players to death. Some couldn’t handle the expectations and horror that came with being there they just...gave up. Others merely refused to be apart of any of it.

 

A group of six friends that had met their demise together and were all placed in the Game nearly all erased. One left with their life, the other turned into a Reaper.

 

The foreboding of seeing a person wearing Organization attire, going by the name ‘Luxu’. He never revealed his face to Sora, which irritated him to _no end because his voice was so familiar!_ Nearly all of his memories were gone, the only ones that had remained were vague. He knew he was a fighter, he knew he was from some sort of island, he knew his name, he remembered snippets of some people (or at least their faces), he knew he was skilled with a key-like weapon...but there had been so many chunks that were just...gone, nothing made sense.

 

It wasn’t until he won and regained what was lost that he remembered the voice. Xigbar. The same Xigbar that had intentionally fallen off a cliff the last time Sora saw him. He hadn’t been stuck in the game though...he had been there _for Sora._

 

_His voice was kinder than he remembered. Honest. He spoke of how Sora was apart of something much greater. He had been sent on a mission to ensure his survival. Made it back to his friends. Made it back to save ‘Everyone’. The hope Xigbar/Luxu put in him was both endearing and panic-inducing. Sora could feel how genuine he was and knew he wasn’t lying._

_He still to this day didn’t understand what he meant by that._

 

 

It was well over a week afterward that he had told Master Yen Sid and the others. Seeing as he had fallen asleep by the time his friends got him back to the tower and remained that way for nearly eight days. His body completely exhausted and overexerted, his heart in shambles. He’d come back sporting some gnarly injuries as well, though they were all easily fixed.

 

Even before finding Kairi, Sora knew he probably should have rested at least a little before investing himself completely in finding her...though what the others didn’t know is that Sora was far too aware of his impending doom. He put on a brave face and at first refused to accept younger Xehanort’s words of abusing his powers, the consequences for doing so...but he knew he was right.

 

Awakening Ven hadn’t been much trouble, it just left his heart feeling a little hollow with the newfound absence...After diving from world to world to save his friends though, _he could feel it in his Heart. The very moment it fractured. By the time he delivered the final blow to Xehanort, he knew he was done for._ _Finding and saving Kairi was his last action. He couldn’t bear to go home with his friends and die in their arms. He had to go it alone._

_And that..._

 

That was something he decided to keep to himself.

 

Even with him struggling to come to terms with everything that had happened, the repercussions of abusing his power of waking, the neverending guilt of seeing his friends cry and putting them through what he did…

 

He felt more content than he had in a long time. Riku and Kairi barely left his side, the term ‘personal space’ no longer in their vocabulary. He didn’t mind in the slightest, as he wanted nothing more than to be with them as well. Even if they were only apart for an hour, they’d spend the first five minutes hugging; no matter where they were. Sora was positive it was starting to freak the townspeople out, acting as though it had been years since they last saw each other several times a day. They didn’t care though, even Riku who was known for his awkwardness towards physical affection.

 

He did venture back and forth between the islands, Yen Sid’s tower, Twilight Town, and Radiant Garden (never on his own as there were still straggling Heartless around), but had spent most of his time at home; relaxing with his friends and his mom.

 

 

Donald and Goofy came to the islands several times a week, just as frequently as the people that once resided in his heart. It was amazing to finally connect with them after so much time.

 

Ven, Xion, and Roxas hung around with Sora a lot. Their bonds were different from anyone else. It went so deep that being together with all of them seemed to temporarily numb the pain in his heart. They must have figured it out as well, however, Sora also believed they were doing it for themselves too.

 

They spoke of their adventures, aided each other through the hard days. They joked that Sora’s tendency to nap was something he passed to the rest of them, as they did quite a bit of it on the beach together. There’s nothing quite like bonding through the act of sprawling all over each other and dozing off for several hours.

 

Xion enjoyed reading aloud to the boys, bringing anything from short stories to novels she found in other worlds. Her voice was soft and soothing, it never failed to ease any anxieties. The four of them would scheme and plan pranks regarding the two identical boys. They would occasionally switch clothes and go to each other’s worlds.

 

Terra and Aqua absolutely hated it, the first time Terra mistook Roxas for Ven he was absolutely horrified. Little did he know it was that moment the two of them were given the idea to wage vast amounts of pranks on their friends.

 

Axel was apart of the package, almost always tagging along. While he wasn’t a fan of his two friends tricking him by swapping places, he learned to just sort of roll with it.

 

He’d take visiting to check in and chat with Kairi, spar with Riku, play frisbee with Isa on the days he accompanied. He’d even give into Sora’s pleas for him to get in the water most days. Axel was the first one to complain about the heat, something about using fire as your main power makes his body temperature higher? Sora wasn’t sure he fully believed that, as he voiced his annoyance less often after he started to put his hair in a ponytail on the days he came during the earlier, hotter hours.

 

Donald and Goofy would build sand sculptors with Sora, filling him in on what King Mickey was doing in his spare time. Donald spoke of recent dates with Daisey, Goofy telling Sora of reconnecting with his son. They also gave long hugs, saying how they missed him while ruffling his hair affectionately.

 

Sora hadn’t realized until he returned just how touch-starved he was. There had been several moments in the Keyblade Graveyard where he recalled wanting to be held to ease the agonizing stress and grief that pressed on his chest so hard he could barely breathe.

 

He hadn't wanted to worry anyone by hugging them before he went for Kairi, and he sometimes regretted it. It was pure chance he even had the opportunity TO hug his friends again. Not everyone is so lucky to have the opportunity to _play a game that can reverse death_. He was grateful for every day he was given now, as he knew all too well what it was like to not have that.

 

He thought about it a lot, but it was even more painful to witness his friends mull over it constantly in a completely different manner. Worse, in fact, Sora felt.

He imagined not being able to save Kairi, to wind up back on the islands after failing to bring her back home.

He thought of not being able to restore Riku’s heart after he sacrificed himself for him. Riku had no recollection of this happening, and Sora didn’t dare bring it up.

He reminisced being in Monstopolis when Vanitas threatened not only his heart but Ventus’. The ‘what if’ he had succeeded and reclaimed his other half.

If he hadn’t made it to the Realm of Darkness in time; Riku and Mickey left to fend for themselves, completely cut off from the outside world.

If he hadn’t been able to grab Aqua’s hand.

If Namine couldn’t reach Terra’s will, Goofy blocking Sora, Donald putting his entire being into a spell to _protect him again._

Losing to Luxord and not being able to free Mickey from his entrapment within his card.

Not recovering enough to stop Xion from being forced to kill Axel.

Yen Sid not showing up when he did.

Terra unable to break from his possession and Sora could only watch as Ven and Aqua collided with the earth below them.

Sora dying before Roxas could be freed.

Just thinking of any of his friends meeting such a grueling fate made Sora want to vomit. So knowing that he put them through the same turmoil only enhanced his guilt.

 

He’d gotten a real earful from Riku who told him he needed to care about himself a little more, act more selfish on his own behalf.

 

Kairi took his words to her advantage and once every week the three of them had what she called ‘self-care day’. They’d wake up early and meet up for breakfast before going back to her house and doing face masks. Sora and Riku didn’t understand at the point of putting clay on their face at first, but when they washed it off and felt how soft their skin was they both agreed it was ‘pretty cool’.

 

Music would play softly in the background as they usually played cards or some kind of board game. These days were more quiet, content to just be with each other. Sometimes Sora would draw, which always ended in the three of them passing paper and a pencil back and forth and making pictures by taking turns adding details. The end results were known to come out ridiculous, some of which got them all laughing so hard it was painful.

 

By sunset, they’d take a boat over to the play island and sat in their usual spot.

Kairi thought it was a good idea to take that time to have them all say one thing that has been bugging them. It was a common theme for not just the three of them, but all of their friends to not be the greatest in the communication department. No one could afford to not be honest with each other at this point though. To put it simply, they were all messed up. It would have been far stranger if they _weren’t._

 

Everyone easily connected with one another, it became very familial very quickly.

With so many people suddenly intertwined, the moments where Sora could be alone were rare.

 

Today though?

 

_Sora was spending some quality time with himself._

 

Riku was right, Sora needed to be more considerate to himself. He needed to put himself first sometimes. So, he did. He let Riku and Kairi know he was okay but needed some time alone. He reassured them of that by promising to text them occasionally.

 

So now he watched the clouds and felt the breeze on his skin and smelled the salty ocean, and just listened to the sound of his own breathing.

 

He placed his hand over his chest and let it rest there, reaching out to his heart and sending silent promises that it would one day it would all be okay. Feeling his heartbeat under his touch was all the confirmation he needed.

 

 

 

A smile tugged at Sora’s lips until he was smiling widely, the warmth of love filling him, and feeling more alive than he ever has.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first story on AO3! I've written and posted stories on other platforms, but mostly I write and keep them to myself. This is purely a hobby of mine, so if there's any constructive criticism anyone wishes to offer I'm all ears! 
> 
> I've been super sad since finishing KH3 and wanted to write a flashforward to after Sora returns from Shibuya in which everyone is home and safe. There is for sure a lot of recovering my children will need to face in the aftermath, but I also just wanted massive amounts of fluff between friends. I'll continue writing if it's something you guys would want to read more of!


End file.
